Whitlock for President
by FeelItWithYourHeart
Summary: Jasper Whitlock is running for President of the United States of America. What will happen when Alice Brandon shows up in his life again? Read to find out. AH/AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Jasper Whitlock stepped out of his office building. The reflective glass of the freshly cleaned doors caught his eye, and he couldn't help but check. His blond, curly hair was perfect, as always, and his teeth gleamed in the glowing sunset. His azure eyes were excited; he was happy. The image reflected back at him showed the man who had it all: rich, famous, good-looking. But he didn't see life like that. He saw the world as a dangerous place; America needed guidance. And that's why Jasper Whitlock, 36, was running for President of the United States of America.

It all started when his father, Arthur Whitlock, died in the Twin Towers disaster. America was no longer the place of freedom and safety Jasper thought it was. And suddenly he knew more than his home in Texas and his country. He saw the world as a different place. So at the age of 26, he decided to put the world back the way it was. The way he wanted it to be.

He had all the requirements to run for President. He was ready to change the world. He just had to make it past the Primary first. And for Jasper, that was nothing.

He walked confidently to his shiny black car and pulled open the door. The parking lot was almost empty, except for the few stragglers who stayed behind at the office to work on his campaign. Jasper would have stayed late like most nights, but he had something important to get to. He started the engine and sped down the Texas streets to a house he had been to many times in his life. The house of his closest friends.

When he arrived at 3113 Strickland Lane, he grasped the small box that was sitting in the passengers seat. It was a gift for the couple he was celebrating. He looked around the street and saw the many parked cars surrounding him. They were all here for this party. Jasper was used to people; he _was_ running for President. But these people were his most important critics. They were his friends.

Jasper stepped out of his car and walked up the driveway to the large white house. The manor had been a part of most of his adult life and he knew almost every inch. After all, he visited almost every week. Even with this precedent, he knocked on the door and waited to be let in. The sounds of chatter and light music could be heard through the large wooden door. _It seems they're partying hard_, Jasper thought with a chuckle. He still had a smile on his face when the door swung open to reveal his brown-haired assistant, looking happier than she had since he'd known her.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed when she recognized the tall man in the suit. She was used to seeing him in normal clothes around the house and office. She reached her arms out and hugged him around the neck.

"Hey, Bella," said Jasper, his accent peeking out. It only came out when he was feeling familiar with his earlier years with his family and friends when he was just _Jasper_. He had been working on covering it up for his campaign. Believe it or not, southern accents just didn't bode well with voters. Jasper hugged Bella with a pat on her back and pulled away to see her watering brown eyes.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, "for everything. She smiled up at him.

"Now you very well know I didn't get you two together," he smirked.

"You might as well have!" And with that she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I better watch out now or I'll have an angry fiancé on my hands!" Jasper laughed.

Bella mock-gasped. "Oh, no!" The friends laughed in sync. "Then I should get back to my husband-to-be before he knows of what scandalous things I've done!" Jasper stepped into the engagement party and laid his gift down on the table filled with the other gifts. His many not be as big, but it would certainly mean a lot more to the couple.

Jasper was approached by everyone at the party in the first minute of being inside the house. He knew them all and greeted them with sincerity. What he really wanted to do was see the man of the hour, his best friend. . .

"Emmett!" He yelled across the room, over the talking and music, when he saw him. Emmett Cullen's head whipped up when he heard his name dripped in that southern drawl of Jasper's. He smiled big when he saw his best friend and made his way to Jasper in a matter of seconds, using his massive form to control the crowd.

"Jazz!" They hugged like men when they met.

"Congratulations, man," Jasper said as he pulled away.

"You know it was all you," Emmett boomed.

"That's exactly what Bella said."

"Speaking of Bella, where is my fiancée?" Emmett looked around at the guests looking for Bella. Jasper could see the bobbing brown hair making its way through the crowd.

"Right here!" said Bella as she emerged. Emmett didn't hesitate to lean down and plant a big kiss right on her lips. Bella's left hand reached up to his face and her large diamond ring glittered in the light from the chandelier overhead. The guests all stopped to look at the reflective jewelry that spread dancing patterns across Jasper's face. When they pulled away from the kiss, everyone clapped and cheered.

"Alright, alright," Jasper muttered. "I'll leave you two alone." They waved away Jasper halfheartedly as they continued greeting like they hadn't seen each other in ten years. Jasper walked into the menagerie of guests and saw Rosalie Hale, his running mate.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked politely. He knew Rosalie didn't particularly like Bella.

"I'm being a good vice president." She smirked as she swirled the martini in her hand. Jasper saw a man behind Rosalie that was definitely _not_ looking at her face.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Let's keep it that way." And he walked the other way, not wanting to see what could possibly happen between Rosalie and the unknown man. Jasper hadn't always been quite sure that choosing Rosalie as his Vice President had been a good idea, but it was too late to back out now.

Just as Jasper was talking to a friend of the Cullen family that he'd met a few years back, he saw the dark form of Edward Swan, Bella's brother, sitting on the grand staircase. Edward was dressed in all black, as he always was whenever Jasper saw him. He hadn't always been that way; Jasper and Edward used to be close friends until Alice-

Jasper didn't want to think about _her_. She'd caused more than enough trouble in Jasper's life than humanly possible. Jasper caught Edward's eye and waved to his old friend; Edward smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. Jasper was about to make his way over to talk when the shrill doorbell rang. Jasper wondered who it could possibly be since _everyone_ knew not to use the doorbell; it was either knock and come right on in.

Bella broke away from Emmett to get the door. The crowd watched, too, wondering who it could be since everyone was already there. Jasper watched more closely, afraid it might be a murderer trying to thwart his plans for presidency by killing him, or worse, his friends. He was just about to see who it was when a guest spilled their drink on his shoe. He looked down ant his designer shoes, now coated with alcohol.

"I'm so sorry!" said the culprit.

"It's quite alright," Jasper said with a terse smile; he was already on edge. He didn't notice how silent it was until he heard a voice from his past he never wished to hear again.

"Hey, Bella! It's so nice to see you! Why does everyone look so shocked?"

It was Alice Brandon._ Alice_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Hey! This is my new story. I hope you like it. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Jasper froze where he stood in the middle of the Cullen household. He couldn't believe that Alice Brandon was standing at the door. She had to have known her invitation was revoked that night 2 years ago. But then again, Alice was never one to take no for an answer.

**2 years before****:**

"_Alice, you can't just do that!" Jasper burst out when they were alone._

"_So what? It was bound to come out sooner or later." Then she laughed at the irony of her statement. Jasper balled his fists in frustration._

"_It's not funny. Edward is my friend. I thought he was yours, too." Jasper turned his head so as not to look at Alice anymore. He didn't know what to do with her._

"_Well, you've been wrong before," Alice muttered. Jasper's head turned slowly back to look at his girlfriend, the one he thought he loved._

"_What?" He asked his teeth gritted._

"_You've been wrong before," she said louder._

"_When exactly was that?" Jasper knew he wasn't perfect, but who was Alice to think she was better than him?_

"_No specific time, exactly. But don't tell me you've never screwed up before," Alice said defiantly with one fine eyebrow arched._

_Jasper couldn't say that. Many times in his childhood before his father died he had messed up. But he was a child then, and he had grown up. Something Alice obviously hadn't done yet._

"_At least I've never done what you just did; completely ruined someone's life." Jasper's cold reproach didn't seem to have much of an effect on Alice. Although, she did know he was mad at her and that he wouldn't do anything about it because she was sweet, little Alice; no one would hurt her. So she softened her angular face and widened her dark brown eyes. Her unimposing body slightly caved in to relay vulnerability._

"_Everybody makes mistakes, Jazzy," she said sweetly. Jasper looked at her, the petite woman he had been dating for almost a year. He knew her well. All too well. He could see the malicious glint in her big brown eyes and he knew what he had to do. No more lies from Alice._

"_Ali, honey," he said in a voice similar to Alice's, only a bit more condescending, "get the hell out of my life." And then turned and walked away. But Alice couldn't let this happen. He wasn't supposed to break up with her, but only comply with everything she said. He was _hers_._

"_No, Jazzy, wait!" She yelled out. Jasper stopped but didn't turn around._

"_I don't wanna hear it. I'm tired of this. We're through. Goodnight." And Jasper walked away, hoping to never see Alice again._

**Present**

The only thing Jasper regretted about that night was how harsh he'd been, even if Alice deserved it. It just wasn't like him. But, he was past that now, and he thought he was past Alice.

Bella thought she was, too. Alice had ruined her brother's life and Bella never forgave her for it, and neither did Edward. How dare she show up at her engagement party? When Jasper, Edward, and the Cullen's were there? _In the Cullen's house_?

Alice and Bella stood in the doorway. "Alice," Bella said, no emotion showing on her face, even though she much wanted to rip Alice's pixie hair out.

"Yeah, that's me," said Alice, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She'd always been full of herself, even as a child. The Brandon's were all like that, since they were high up in politics. They didn't seem to notice no one really liked them. Alice squeezed in past Bella uninvited, like she owned the place. The party-goers stared as she passed them to the drink table, all knowing what she'd done to Edward. They glared, she was oblivious, as always.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" Emmett growled from beside Jasper. Jasper hadn't realized Emmett was next to him and started. He calmed himself, despite the situation.

"That's a fantastic question," Jasper muttered. He would have asked her that himself, but he couldn't decide if he wanted her to seem him. Although, she probably knew he was there, and that's why she'd went. And it was true. Alice made her drink and set her eyes out for Jasper, or Jazzy, as she used to call him. She couldn't wait to tell him the big news, the plan she'd been cooking up for two years ever since the night Jasper broke up with her. _Now, where is Jazzy?_

Edward was stuck still on the steps where he'd been hiding all night; after all, Bella had only asked him to show his face, and he was technically doing that. When the door opened and Alice stepped in, he was sure his heart had stopped beating. He hated to admit it, but he was scared of Alice, _terrified_ of her. She was the one who ruined his life. And there was nothing he could've done about it.

Edward watched as Alice waltzed in and got her drink, his body refusing to move from the stairs. He was in plain sight, even though he regularly tried to disguise himself in public by wearing black, no matter how hot it was. He tried to sink into himself, but Alice had a sharp eye. She spotted him and winked. Anger boiled inside of Edward and he found it hard to breathe.

Alice thought she was funny. No one else did, but did she know that? Of course not. So when she spotted Edward, she winked at him, a little inside thing they shared. She laughed when his face turned red and his chest rose heavier and fell faster. Then she continued her search for Jasper without a look back. The blond curls were unmistakable, along with his height. She made her way to him while not making eye contact with the accusing glares of the guests.

Jasper couldn't move. Alice was on the hunt, and everyone knew you couldn't stop Alice when she wanted something. After all, she'd gotten Jasper before. He stood his ground, not sure if he could face her and win, but he was going to try.

"Jasper," she purred. "Long time, no see."

"Get out of my house," Emmett said, still growling. Alice slowly turned her head to look at Emmett. Jasper could tell she was about to say something bad, something that would make the situation impossibly worse.

"Go, Emmett," he said quietly to his friend. "Go talk to Edward," he added in a whisper so that Alice wouldn't hear. Emmett nodded and left the ex-couple. Alice smiled, thinking Jasper had done it for her. As if.

"Thanks, Jazzy," she said, reminding Jasper of a snake. Had he mentioned he hated that nickname? She called him that even before they started dating, and Jasper bared through it because he thought them being together would be good for their names, both being in politics. That didn't matter anymore, but Jasper wasn't going to say anything about it, fearing her wrath. She was scary for such a little person.

"It wasn't for you," he muttered. Her face fell a bit, but it didn't affect her. "What are you doing here, Alice? You shouldn't have come."

"Why?" she asked, completely oblivious, yet again. Was she stupid?

"You know why," Jasper said, looking around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

Alice understood and laughed. "Because of Edward? It's not my fault he likes –"

"Shut up!" Jasper exploded. Alice brought out that worst in him, and he hated it. He also hated what Alice had done to Edward. Edward hated it the most. When he saw Emmett approaching him, he tried to leave up the stairs, but Emmett caught up.

"I don't want to talk about it," Edward said before disappearing up the stairs. Emmett stood there, looking after his friend, wishing they could be close again. They hadn't really talked since last year, and Emmett regretted how he'd treated Edward after his secret came out. He sighed and walked back to Alice and Jasper to protect Jasper against Alice's pixie mind tricks.

Alice was taken aback at Jasper's reaction. She'd forgotten his temper.

"I'm sorry." Jasper didn't like what she made him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Alice couldn't deny _how damn sexy_ he was, even after two years. She checked him out while he wasn't looking before starting a new conversation.

"How's your campaign going?"

"Good," Jasper replied, surprised at the change in topic and the fact that Alice seemed to care.

"I hope mine will be good, too." Alice started, nonchalant. "I mean—"

"What?" Jasper interrupted. What was she talking about?

"My campaign, silly," she swatted her hand at Jasper.

"Campaign for what?" Jasper seethed.

"I'm running for president." And she smiled like nothing was wrong. Nothing at all.

**AN: Darn Alice. **

**So uh here are some songs for this chapter: Do ya think I'm sexy? – Glee version, Rolling in the Deep – Glee or Adele version, and Skinny Love by Birdy or Bon Iver, whichever. Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. I see you guys! Yeah, you! I see the favorites and follows! Where are you? Talk to me. I WANT to talk to you. Pwetty pwease?**


End file.
